


The Royal Zoo

by WoodenDeer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos are important generatrix of Lucis history, Gen, I'm surprised too, Let Ardyn have as many pets as he wants, Pre-Canon, Somnus&Ardyn in tags and it isn't even angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodenDeer/pseuds/WoodenDeer
Summary: The shortfic where Ardyn is being a Disney princess and Somnus may be a good prince at once too.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Royal Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my damn best to make it less than 300 words to match the discord server week challenge. WELL. 390 words still aren't 400, right? :"D High-key the shortest thing I ever wrote, the fastest as well. I might one day add extra chapter(s) because it's hilarious and very relaxing.  
> Anyhow, enjoy the feral king and his poor brother.

There was fur everywhere. So as feathers, dirt, broken claws and, mostly, feces. Sometimes even dead fish or rodents – not like they could make use of them to arrange dinner. After all, they were presented to _Ardyn._

Somnus wondered how much more of that all he would handle before he snap. He doubted it would take long.

Ardyn was endowed with the gift that served as a curse to everyone else. Animals loved them. They adored him. They were _everywhere_.

In their childhood Ardyn’s favor among beasts seemed incredible: he often was surrounded with animals, both predators and herbivores, and they never fought with each other in Ardyn’s presence. But it didn’t mean they liked others too. Somnus discovered it the hard way.

After Ardyn’s pilgrimages began, the Tower felt as spacious as never in Somnus’ memory. He almost missed ubiquitous fluffy fuss around, and chocobos were actually nice. But the times his brother came back home… Somnus wanted to send him to the forest, where he rightfully belonged, so as not to disturb the civilized people. From an animal lover he transformed into an animal himself if his feral appearance said anything.

Still, Ardyn remained Ardyn: the ever-friendly, simpleton healer. He didn’t stop his work, even though the threat of being eaten by a sabertusk rather than the plague loomed over his patients. Somnus listened to all complaints, retold them to Ardyn and collided with a plain wall as a response. Stubborn as always.

And then a chickatrice went sick with the Starscourge – should have caught it from one of the afflicted Ardyn dealt with. The disease swiftly turned a docile bird into a ruthless monster. Ardyn killed it. 

Somnus was there when he said the solemn goodbye to his wild friends. He expected Ardyn to hug them and sob like a baby. What he didn’t anticipated was his brother’s sudden howl, which was reciprocated by animals. All at once. In a second Somnus regretted being a sympathetic little brother who wished to support his inconsolable sibling.

Only after the ‘ceremony’ as beasts returned to the wild _where they were supposed to be_ Ardyn gave vent to tears. Somnus’ tunic got damp, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Wiping his brother’s snot, Somnus, with a heavy sigh, thought, ‘Well, maybe chocobos weren’t that bad.’

**Author's Note:**

> "Somnus Lucis Caelum, the Founder King of chocobo domestication". Suits him more anyway.
> 
> Okay, I put it here:  
> "I wanted to add Aera part there. Ardyn is something about 20, so she is 15 and Som is 17. Som and Aera lead the teen war. She mocks him how is that he condemns his brother's kindness and love to other living beings? Like Som himself doesn't produce filth. At least animals are fluffy and can protect Ardyn.  
> But when she tries to make friends with his birds, her dress becomes not so virgin white. She is also in public. It's Somnus' turn to mock her about her unwillingness to put up with Ardyn's little friends, but he soon ceases it. He knows the feeling.  
> ALSO a goose attacks her. She fights back with the trident, stabbing it few times."


End file.
